


SHINee Drabble Oneshot Collection

by citrussunscreen



Category: 2PM (Band), Beast (Band), SHINee
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-12-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7953820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen





	1. SHINee Drabble Game

**Rules:** Choose a fandom, and write on 8 torn small pieces of paper a pairing you can think of in that fandom and crush them into small balls so that you wouldn't know which pairing is in which piece. Then, randomly choose a song from your iTunes/Mp3 or whatever~ And the song will be your prompt to whatever pairings you get when picking out the random pieces ~ For every song, you get a different couple, but it's possible for the couple to repeat xD Oh, and the couples that you write in the pieces must include at least two OT3 and one OT4 :] The drabbles have to all relate to romantic love.  
**Fandom:** SHINee   
**Pairings:** KhunMin, OnewJonghyunTaemin, OnewJonghyunKey, JonghyunOnew, TaeminKey, TaeminOnew, JonghyunKey, OnewJonghyunTaeminKey   
**Length:** each drabble is about 400-500 words long   
**Warnings:** bit of everything.   
**A/N:** I can’t believe I didn’t get a single pairing repeat, and here I was hoping for a mass spam on KhunMin. T^T I never thought I could write for pairings I didn't ship, but apparently I (sort of) can. =D

  1. **KAT-TUN - White X'Mas - NichkhunMinho**



They were standing under a streetlamp, under one umbrella with their arms linked and one scarf that covered two necks. Minho stretched his arm out slightly so that he could watch rain turn into snow on his palm, and then into rain again. The street was dimly lit, yet he could tell that it was glittering with the newly fallen snow, the silvery droplets of rain hit their umbrella softly before dripping off.

“Khun”, Minho whispered as he turned his attention to his partner who was holding the umbrella for him.

“Minho?” Nichkhun smiled, prompting for the other to continue speaking.

“I dreamt of this last night”, Minho spoke softly, his eyes never leaving Nichkhun’s eyes, he smiled cutely at the other, a radiance that outshone the glittering in the street, “a beautifully coloured dream of you and I”.

“You had a naughty dream of us?” Nichkhun’s smile couldn’t possibly widen more.

“What!?” Minho’s eyes widened momentarily before he playfully punched the other on the shoulder, “no!”

As Nichkhun caressed the younger’s frozen cheek, his laughter subsided before he seriously proposed, “come with me?” Minho’s answer was already heard before he had spoken. There was anguish on his face and he started crying, he held Nichkhun’s hand even tighter, afraid that his hold will become loose. He wouldn’t be able to go, he still had people he loved in the country. People he wouldn’t be able to leave behind. The young man cried his heart out when Nichkhun left. He stretched his arm out towards the sky, but for Minho, the sky was too far away to even touch. And even if he could reach the sky, he wouldn’t be able to hold on to it, his dreams, his hopes, he’ll just dive into a listless sea. He had to return, like how the rain became snow and then returned to being rain, Minho had to return. Nichkhun was holding onto a feeling that will never fade. Yet as he sat and looked up at the moon, hoping that Minho was doing the same, Nichkhun felt as though when a new tomorrow comes and unfold a story that can’t turn back, he’ll be able to relive the feelings of those days where there was nothing to be afraid of, where he didn’t need to wait for Minho to sleep in his arms to reassure his heart that he still loved him most. And Minho did come, softly, dancing in the wind, like the snowflake that carried your heart and melted in your hand. 

  1. **C.N Blue - Kimio – OnewJonghyunTaemin**



"Just because I’ll no longer physically be by your side doesn’t mean that you’ll stop growing!” Jonghyun smiled and placed a hand on Taemin’s shoulder, “never give up!”

The joy, the passion, the way in which Jonghyun sang, it was Taemin’s aim, his goal, “I’ll aim even further than the top, until that day comes, Jonghyun-hyung”, Taemin stared into the other’s clear eyes, “you, you…wanted to request…”

“It’s okay”, Jonghyun squeezed Taemin’s shoulder, “I understand”, Jonghyun laughed happily as he gently wiped away the tears that were flowing down the youngster’s cheeks, “you know I’ll always be with you, don’t cry now, okay?” Taemin opened his mouth to say something but closed it in the end. Who was he to suddenly confess his love to his hyung when the other had already decided to go somewhere far, far away from his homeland, from himself?

“I will come find you”, Taemin blurted out, his fists clenched, “when I’m as good as Jonghyun-hyung, I will come find you!” He will find Jonghyun again and request to be blessed with the other’ presence, so that he could once again bask in the other’s joy. Jonghyun waved and departed, a little surprised that he too was crying. His love for Jonghyun only grew with distance, it grew with time. There were many times when Taemin had to persuade himself to never stop, to keep growing so that he could one day reunite with the hyung he admired, the hyung he loved so much. And when Taemin had finally reached the top, a couple of years had already fleetingly passed by, his feelings for the other was overflowing, it was irrepressible.

And then, boldly, Taemin flew overseas, to the country he knew Jonghyun resided in. It took about a month for Taemin to locate the living quarters Jonghyun stayed in. Putting on his best suit and fixing his hair every couple of minutes, Taemin finally reached the small cozy looking house that belonged to Jonghyun.

Lightly, he knocked on the door. A man Taemin didn’t recognise opened the door, “hello? Can I help you?”

“Um, Kim Jonghyun, does he live here?” Taemin asked a little hesitantly.

The man frowned before letting Taemin into the house, “would you like to come in?”

The house was filled with photos that could only be described with sweet and comfortable. They were so loving. Taemin felt his heart drop a little closer to his stomach when he realised that the people in photos was Jonghyun and the man who opened the door for him. Jonghyun had shared his joy with someone else.

“I’m Jinki”, the man told Taemin before he pulled the other by the wrist, “come, I’ll take you to Jonghyun”, Jinki gave Taemin a small smile as he led the other into the garden.

Taemin was confused, he looked around the garden but couldn’t even find the ghost of Jonghyun anyway, “I’m sorry, Jinki-sshi, but Jonghyun doesn’t seem to be here?”

“There’s no mistake about it, this is Kim Jonghyun”, Jinki nodded and gestured to a well kept grave.

“You said you’d never die”, Taemin whispered as he knelt before the grave, his hands shaking as his fingers traced over the name on the headstone, “what is this?” Taemin shook his head furiously, confused as to why he was so readily believing this, “I am now going to meet you.”

  1. **DBSK - Thanks To - OnewJonghyunKey**



‘Don’t fall in love with me’ is what you told me. I listened to you because that was how much faith I had in you, you and your words that will never lie to me. Yet, it was already too late, because I had already fallen in love with you. It was during those times when my back was more than lonely, you would come and gently hold my hand, you’ll hold my hand, give me sweet words of comfort and then tell me not to fall for you.

Times when coping was difficult, when I was too exhausted, I’d hide and cry shamelessly, and it was you that walked up to me and wrapped your arms around me, always holding me tight, telling me that luck will come my way when I smile.

And then you’d tell me not to fall in love with you. Even though I’m childish, quite immature sometimes, slowly, I tried hugging another, someone with an erratic personality, someone with a sharp tongue, someone who wasn’t you. He would take my hand and hold it close and forgive me for my behaviour.

His warmth could soothe my soul. There are too many things I need to thank him for. For the smile that would naturally curve my lips when his homemade dinner fills my plate, for the constant enthusiasm and encouragement he provides when my happy memories suddenly lack you.

He could read me like an open book and read my deepest emotions. And each time, he’d say the right things, no matter how blunt and how much it may scar. Thank-you for holding onto me and for crying for me. My love is full of gratitude. Yet every morning when the blinds are pulled open and the rays of sunshine greet me, all that is there are the wounds that penetrate deep into my heart, left to scar.

Because he just isn’t you.

And even though you’ve told me countless of times to not fall in love with you, I can feel your presence, you’ve always been waiting for me. I want to be able to hold your hand and let you look into my eyes, so that you can see that inside me, there’s you. This time, won’t you give me the chance to let me live for you?

Let me thank you for all the love inside you, let my presence be with yours, let me stand next to you, let me promise you that I’ll always be in love with you.

  1. **DBSK – HUG – JonghyunOnew**



Jonghyun’s ears perked up like a cat when he heard the rattling of keys, he jumped up from the couch when the front door opened.

“Jinki!” Jonghyun yelled before pouncing on the leader, “you’re back~” Jinki tiredly greeted Jonghyun, gently running his hand through the other’s hair before pressing a cute kiss on the other’s nose, “I missed you, heart and soul.”

“I had a dream”, Jonghyun starts talking as he moves Jinki’s luggage into the house, “that you fell sick and there was no one to take care of you properly”

“Oh”, Jinki gave Jonghyun a surprised look, “I was sick when I was in Pattaya, we had to cancel the meeting and well, I wanted to get home faster so we’re probably going to do the meeting over the internet.”

“Must be telepathical powers”, Jonghyun laughed, knowing that Jinki was most likely feeling better already, “so, how was Pattaya?”

Jinki crawled onto the bed he shared with Jonghyun, pulling the shorter man with him, “it was, I can’t remember…”

“What?” Jonghyun asked with disbelief, wondering if Jinki really was that sick over in Pattaya. “I mean, I spent every moment thinking of you, so well, I guess I got distracted too often, plus, I was sick.” Jinki tried to explain as he ran his hand through Jonghyun’s hair, it had been too long, well, about a day and a half since he could inhale the scent that was Jonghyun.

“You are really…” Jonghyun shook his head even though he was absolutely pleased, “I don’t even know what to say to you.”

“Tell me you love me~” Jinki smiled, “tell me you want to spend all your time comfortably in my arms~ Tell me you want me for a pillow, tell me you’ll listen to my complaints like my diary as you spend forever in my arms, tell me you love dreaming about me, tell me you’re going to be my lover forever…”

Unable to stand Jinki’s sudden ramblings, Jonghyun cut the other off, “being your lover forever is a given, Jinki, are you so tired you’ve forgotten already?” Jinki could only smile brightly in response.

“Come on”, Jonghyun sat up from the bed and pulled Jinki up as well, “let’s go take a shower before we sleep~”

“Hm?” Jinki looked a little confused at Jonghyun, “you’re coming with me?” Jonghyun nodded, “of course, I’ll have to watch over you, just in case you accidentally slip and crack your head or something…” The reasoning was ridiculous, yet Jinki couldn’t find it in himself to dismiss the other, “I’m grateful to have you by my side”, Jinki laughed happily, “truly grateful.”

  1. **Glen Hansard - Falling Slowly – TaeminKey**



His words fell through Taemin as the maknae stood rooted to the spot and watched as Kibum kept talking softly, as though the other were talking to himself. He watched as Kibum reached up to try and catch nothing, watched as the other jumped, trying to reach something Taemin could not see.

"Games that never amount to more than they're meant will play themselves out", Kibum speaks monotonously.

Taemin stares at his hyung as though the other were an alien. It was an unfamiliar melody. Kibum’s actions, Kibum’s words, it confused him. Taemin didn’t know what to think as his mind was bombarded with an array of emotions. He couldn’t react, he didn’t want to understand. He wasn’t playing games. This isn’t some random fling. This relationship is his heart. Was Kibum’s feelings hesitating? Sceptical of his commitment? Doubting the realness of the situation, the relationship they’re in? Taemin found it impossible to understand yet he wondered what was going on inside of Kibum for the other to speak such words.

“I’m a sinking ship”, Kibum went on saying as he rearranged all the magnets on the fridge in a daze, “this love is a sinking ship”. Kibum does not look at Taemin, he does not want his eyes to reach eyes that knew him.

He had already lost his chance to raise his hopeful voice. Taemin walked up to Kibum and swivelled the older artist around so that Kibum was facing him, “I’ll point you home”, Taemin spoke softly, his hands gripping onto Kibum’s shoulders, “I won’t ever let you sink. Our love won’t ever disappear.”

Kibum does not move, does not look because he knows he’s falling. Taking a deep breath, Taemin confesses, “I’ve played the costs too late, and now you’re gone”, Taemin wants to hit himself for never noticing the distance between them, for not making the right choice.

Taemin grinds his teeth together, his grip on Kibum’s shoulders tightened. He was the one now who was raising his hopeful voice, he was the one now doing something that no longer had any influence when the other was already wounded, painted black and erased.

Kibum does not say anything. He feels himself falling so slowly.

“I don’t know you”, Taemin muttered, “I don’t know you anymore.” Kibum finally stared into Taemin’s eyes but he didn’t say a word, Taemin’s words were fooling him, there was no way Taemin could look sorry at a time like this. There was no reason to.

“But I want you”, Taemin muttered before he pulled Kibum in for a kiss, he was willing to paint himself black to free Kibum from his suffering.

  1. **SHINee - Ring Ding Dong – TaeminOnew**



“Hyung~” Taemin called as he sauntered over to Jinki’s side and pouted.

“Oh, Taemin~” Jinki smiled and pet the other’ head, “something wrong?” Taemin smiled before he reached to hold Jinki’s hand warmly, “I like you a lot.” Slowly, Jinki took his hand back from Taemin’s hold, a small and apologetic smile on his face, “Taemin”, Jinki stated with a little warning in his tone.

Their relationship was risky. Taemin was risky. Taemin and Jinki were both risky, to each other. Jinki wanted to be a decent guy, someone who wouldn’t be reprimanded by family, by society. He wanted to be a good leader, to only leave good impressions, but by the time his head started ringing with Taemin’s voice, he knew that he had fallen to be a bad boy. He had created a dangerous love between Taemin and himself. And he couldn’t turn back. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t stop going forward. He would need to repent for even dragging Taemin into all of this, for making Taemin’s head ring with his voice, for making Taemin fall uncontrollably for him, for making Taemin’s heart unable to stop, all of these things, Jinki needed to fix so that he could at least become a decent bad boy.

“Jinki-hyung!” Taemin pursed his lips defiantly, “you’re crazy for me, I’m crazy for you, I’ve fallen for you!” Taemin didn’t try to close the proximity between himself and his hyung, he only kept speaking, “believe in us, take responsibility for making me like this, there isn’t a moment that passes where you’re not ringing in my heart.” Jinki talks before Taemin can continue, “sorry”.

Jinki knows that right then and there, he was not leaving a good impression, he not being a decent guy, not a cool guy. He stepped back and walked away. “Why are you stepping back like that?” Taemin asked, agonised, “I know you love me! Jinki, why are you afraid?” Taemin pulls his hair and shuts his eyes, “please don’t turn around! Just hold my hand, please.”

The next day, Jinki reached out to hold Taemin’s hand. Taemin gave the other a surprised look, he felt as though his mind had stopped, “Jinki-hyung?” Taemin asked, a little scared that his leader had gone bonkers, he couldn’t understand the other.

“I’m a decent bad boy”, Jinki announced to Taemin before sheepishly smiling, “but before that, I’m yours.” They were each other’s miracles. Taemin pressed his forehead against his hyung’s forehead. A sweet smile made its way to Taemin’s lips as he covered one of Jinki’s ears lightly before whispering huskily, “you’re my butterfly.”

  1. **DBSK - Rising Sun – JonghyunKey**



His dream is poison. Kibum wakes up with cold sweat running down his skin, his breathing is raggered and his body is trembling. He opens his eyes to welcome his dark room, there is no sign of it being daybreak. His heartbeat slowly steadies itself as he takes a couple of deep breaths. It was a nightmare that had disguised itself as a dream. He couldn’t remember the whole dream, only fragments of the dream lingered in his mind, haunting him as they replayed themselves over and over his mind.

It was skin rubbing on skin, it was Jonghyun’s husky voice whispering into his ear, it was Jonghyun’s hands that caressed his passion and those eyes that pierced his soul, that shattered the glowing innocence in his heart, Kibum asks himself if he’ll ever forget. Yet he knew the answer to that question will be different with each day. To have such dreams of someone so close to him, someone who he shouldn’t even be dreaming of in any way, Kibum bit his lips, if only he could kiss his problems away. He couldn’t afford for his dreams to mix in with reality.

Kibum was not going to lie to himself, he was not going to deny his feelings, but he was going to abandon so to not leave regrets behind and not let the flames burn any longer. Memories of the dream he just had flashes in his mind and Kibum clenches his fists, his body shuddering in the dark.

He did not wish to be a star travelling in an endless orbit It was an act he hadn’t even committed, yet it felt like he had already sinned. Jonghyun’s laughter rings in his ears, Jonghyun’s hot kisses presses against his lips, Jonghyun’s love is directed at him. They’re all illusions that could pain him for eternity. Kibum decides that he can only paint an incomplete picture this way.

As Kibum stays up for the rest of the night, refusing to let his body rest, he feels as though he knows what it felt like to have his wings ripped off and then caged. How long would he last like this? How long could he keep up with all the lies he’d have to commit to, to be someone he wasn’t.

Either way, because of Jonghyun, he would be sinning. Tomorrow will be better, he’ll erase his own suffering and sketch his own happiness, all the while, waiting for the rising sun.

  1. **DBSK - Proud - OnewJonghyunKeyTaemin**



How many seasons has it been? How many summers have passed? Taemin leaned back into the sofa he was sharing with his hyungs and mentally counted in his head. It has been about 3 summers since debut. He was constantly gazing carefully at time.

Warm memories surfaced gently as he held onto Kibum’s hand, his head leaning on Jinki’s shoulder as he breathed deeply. He was comfortable. Taemin smiled uncontrollably when Jonghyun came up to ruffle his hair and placed a smoothie on the coffee table for the maknae as he squished his way onto the couch where his fellow other three members were sitting on.

It was a warm summer’s day, yet the four SHINee members were content with just sitting together on the couch, skin touching skin, the warmth seeping from one to another. It was each other’s warmth that took away the anxiety, the worries and the frowns. They held onto the hearts of one another. It almost felt like a miracle to be so blessed, he was proud of the love.

Reaching out, Jonghyun grabs the smoothie he had grabbed from the kitchen before and takes a sip before he holds the smoothie out for Jinki to take a sip. The world’s most gently smile on his face, as though his smile was carrying his heart. Jinki returned Jonghyun’s smile and he knew for sure he now fully understood the meaning to Minho’s smile when he looks at Nichkhun.

Jinki takes a long sip, making sure he was careful enough to not move his body too much as Taemin was silently resting on his shoulder. Jinki then grabs the smoothie and passes it to Taemin before motioning for Jonghyun to squeeze even closer to him so that he could rest his head on the other’s shoulders. The smoothie eventually ends up in Kibum’s hands. Kibum’s eyebrows scrunch a little. The smoothie was exactly like Jonghyun, sweet, and full of love. There was too much flavour. He doesn’t tell the others that he’ll make the smoothies from now on, he regards it as something they should all already know. Kibum quietly sucks on the straw, and realises that this was a smoothie he wouldn’t mind becoming familiar with.

 A deep howling sound reaches Kibum’s ears, he takes a look out the window and notices that the winds are blowing too strongly, he turns back unfazed, there was no obstacle they could not overcome. All that was needed was their belief, their strong bond and their pride. He would hold tightly onto their hands and smile.

Subconsciously, he squeezed Taemin’s hand a little tighter. They walked on this path together, and even though the destination was not certain, they would continue to walk along together. So long as they were beside him, the insecurities that piled up in the depth of his heart no longer became relevant, because only happiness lay beyond.

 


	2. In a Year

**Title:** In a Year  
**Type:** Oneshot  
**Characters:** Jinki, Jonghyun  
**Pairing:** Onew/Jonghyun  
**Rating:** PG-13 **  
Warnings:** none **  
Length:** ~800  
**A/N:** For dearest thpeekaboo, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!~<33333333

**Winter**

It was a cold day, it was a long tiring day after school in which Jonghyun was hurriedly working at a café, making coffee and serving customers. Part-time jobs were like that. Mindless activities, nothing really happened, it was the same smile he wore which greeted every customer, the same tone of voice that dealt with polite and rude customers.

Is it not totally reasonable to not remember every single customer’s face? To Jonghyun, even the regular customers took quite a long time to remember.

Jonghyun hadn’t expected to be soaked in coffee. No, that never happened before, it was always coffee that was spilled on the floor, the chairs, the table, it was never coffee being spilled all over an employee. Not to mention it was hot coffee. Jonghyun winced as his skin burned from the hot coffee. It was scorching. The smell of the coffee strongly stimulated Jonghyun’s senses, to the point in which he almost wanted to faint.

“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry!”

Looking up, Jonghyun smiled at the clearly flustered and apologetic teenager and shook his head, “it’s okay.”

And that was when Jonghyun first met Jinki, a senior at his high school who is much clumsier than the usual.

**Spring**

He was holding a bunch of flowers.

Jonghyun looked up quizzically at Jinki and asks, “what is this?”

“Flowers”, Jinki nodded with confidence.

“Flowers…”, Jonghyun repeated

“Yup”, Jinki smiled brightly as though he couldn’t find out why Jonghyun looked so stunned.

“Why are you giving me flowers?” Jonghyun asked his senior.

“Huh?” Jinki blinked, “oh…um, well, for last time, I spilled coffee on you, as an apology…”

“Eh?” Jonghyun looked blankly at Jinki, “that was quite a few months ago…”

“Ah…yeah”, Jinki scratched the back of his head awkwardly, “I couldn’t decide what the best apology gift would be…that’s why it’s so late!”

“Um…”, Jonghyun nodded slowly, a rather awkward smile on his face as he muttered, “thank-you.”

“You, do you like it?” Jinki asked.

“Well, I guess…”, Jonghyun took another look at the bouquet of flowers, not forgetting how awkward it felt to be receiving flowers like this, in the middle of work, “but rather than flowers, why don’t we be friends?”

“Hm?” Jinki looked a little surprised at first before he broke out into a brilliant smile, “sure, but I thought we were already friends?.”

“Oh, we are?” Jonghyun smiled sheepishly, perhaps they really were.

**Summer**

There’s something odd about sitting at the beach, watching the sun set. Perhaps it was in the atmosphere, it seemed almost too romantic. The soft glow of the sunset enveloped its viewers. The sand was rough against the skin, and the water was cool, the waves pushed and pulled against the skin, as though it wanted to pull them into the sea.

Sighing as the sun disappeared, Jonghyun turned around to look at Jinki, wondering if they should leave now that the sun had set. Instead, Jonghyun found Jinki staring up towards the sky. Naturally, Jonghyun’s eyes looked up as well, he was greeted with the twinkling of the bright stars.

“It’s pretty”, Jonghyun murmured, “it’s like they’re smiling at you”

“Yeah”, Jinki answered softly before he got up and dusted his shorts, not forgetting to be a little cheeky as he kicked some water up towards Jonghyun playfully.

“Wha-“ Jonghyun was taken by shock as he quickly stood up.

Jinki smiled as he watched Jonghyun fumble around before he quickly pulled Jonghyun closer and lightly pressed his lips against the other’s lips as the stars continued watching.

**Autumn**

They’re sitting at the back of a rather empty bus, it’s late in the night and the soft buzzing of the radio was nothing more than background noise. The sound of the windscreen wipers wiping away the rain was lost as Jinki and Jonghyun stared out the windows, looking curiously as the cars passed by. They shared an iPod, splitting the earphones so that they had an earpiece each. They shared the same music at the same time with their hands linked together.

The two boys turn to look at each other, a smile is shared and their hands hold on to each other a little tighter before it loosens for a couple of seconds, letting their fingers intertwine with each other into a tight clasp.

It was gloomy and rainy outside, yet as Jinki looked at Jonghyun, he felt as though his life would never have another gloomy and rainy day. Jinki turns to the window and with his right index finger, he presses against the glass and writes before he turns back to a interested Jonghyun.

“I can’t see, what did you write?” Jonghyun asks, puzzled.

Jinki moved aside and showed Jonghyun and requested, “read it out to me, Jonghyun.”

Pressing forward, Jonghyun took a look at the writing on the window and beamed brightly as he looked at Jinki and said the words Jinki was mouthing at him, “I love you”.


	3. Pain

**Title:** Pain **  
Type:** Drabble **  
Characters:** Onew (Jinki), Jonghyun **  
Pairing:** Jinki/Jjong **  
Rating:** PG **  
Warnings:** none **  
Length:** ~500 **  
Prompt:**   Christina Aguilera – Hurt ****  
A/N: The first out of 8.  
  
  
 _“What did you say?” Jonghyun looked Jinki in the eye, his hands shakily went up to grab Jinki’s shoulders, “say that again!?”_  
  
“Jonghyun”, Jinki repeated, staring straight back at Jonghyun in the eye, “your father died.”  
  
Jonghyun shook his head furiously. He refused to believe what he heard. He must still be dreaming. He looked up at Jinki and noticed the other had his arm in a sling, “Jinki, you’re injured?”  
  
Jinki opened his mouth slightly. He was just a little shocked at Jonghyun’s question. He had expected Jonghyun to scream, to deny that his father is dead. He didn’t expect this kind of reaction, “Jonghyun-ah, I’m sorry.”  
  
Looking downcast, Jonghyun felt tears rolling down his cheeks. Even if it were just a dream. It was too cruel to say that his father had passed on to the next world.  
  
“Because of my reckless driving…” Jinki took in a deep breath and kept his eyes on the silently crying Jonghyun, “because of me, your father died.”  
  
Somehow, Jinki knew that Jonghyun would only be stunned for a bit before he would push him out of the house and close the door on him. Jinki told himself he knew. He knew that Jonghyun would be wearing an unbelievably hurt expression.   
  
Jinki sighed as he held a dying Jonghyun in his arms.   
  
“I’m sorry for blaming you”, Jonghyun whispered to Jinki, “but I don’t think I can thank you…”  
  
“Jonghyun…”, Jinki held the other’s hand tightly. His heart wrenched tightly as he kissed the other’s forehead with forgiveness.   
  
“I always thought that it was because you were driving that my father died…”, Jonghyun cried, “but I was wrong, wasn’t I?”   
  
“No, Jonghyun”, Jinki cried as well. He didn’t want Jonghyun to know the truth. He wanted to hide the hurtful truth from him.  
  
“He was drunk wasn’t he? And then because of that, the noisy distraction, you lost your control…” Jonghyun whimpered, “why is it so hard to say good bye? I’m going to go soon anyway…”  
  
“Jonghyun…”  
  
“Jinki…there isn’t another chance, please let me hear my father’s voice again.”  
  
Jinki reluctantly watched as Jonghyun disappear. There were still things he wish he could’ve told Jonghyun, things like how it’s no longer possible to hear someone’s voice after they die. That there was no use calling their phone, thinking that it would be possible for the other end to pick up. And even if you did join those who are no longer living, it’s not like you’ll miss them less. But Jinki knew that those were words he would take to the grave with him. They were words that would hurt Jonghyun.  
  
“I wonder if my father watched me from above…” Jonghyun whispered, a silly smile on his face as he looked at Jinki with teary eyes.  
  
“I’m sure he was proud of you”, Jinki could not help but answer.  
  
“When I go, I can finally tell him…”  
  
“Hm?” Jinki raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Thank-you”  
  
Jinki didn’t want to say goodbye, not to Jonghyun.


	4. Letting Go

**Title:** Letting Go  
 **Type:** Drabble  
 **Characters:** Onew, Jonghyun, Key, Taemin  
 **Pairing:** Jinki/Jjong/Key/Taemin  
 **Rating:** PG15  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Length:** ~600  
 **Prompt:** Jay Park - Abandoned  
 **A/N:** The second of eight.  
  
Taemin held tightly onto Kibum’s hand, “Kibum, where are you going?”  
  
Kibum did not turn around to look at Taemin and answered coldly, “somewhere where I don’t need to see you.”  
  
The grip on Kibum’s hand only tightened, “why?” Taemin whispered, weren’t they in love? Weren’t they planning on living together, happily, for the rest of their lives? Why had Taemin overcome all the obstacles standing before him for if Kibum was only going to leave him so friskily?   
  
Kibum shook his hand out of Taemin’s grip, only to have Taemin react quickly and hold onto his thin wrists. Annoyed, Kibum turned around to look at Taemin as he put his luggage down, “Taemin, I don’t want to even breathe the same air as you anymore.”  
  
“Kibum…” Taemin looked at Kibum with shocked eyes and asked again, “why?”  
  
Shaking his head, Kibum stared hard at Taemin, “I don’t want to love someone who can so easily give up their own family, their everything that they’ve built slowly during life for something they claim as love”, Kibum took a deep breath before he continued talking, “I don’t want to love someone who is stupid enough to give up everything for something that might disappear flimsily in the future.”  
  
Taemin kept staring at Kibum with shock.  
  
“I don’t want to love someone like you”, with those words, Kibum yanked his wrist from Taemin’s grip which loosened and walked out of the door.  
  
It hadn’t even been half a month after Taemin’s ugly break up with Kibum in which Taemin spots Kibum’s eye-catching self in the middle of a busy shopping centre. He was linking arms with another man. And from where Taemin was standing, it looked like they were talking to another man. Taemin’s heart lurches at the sight of Kibum. He had been wondering where Kibum had left to, yet now, he stood, watching as Kibum linked arms intimately with someone else. Taemin instinctively walks a little closer to try and listen to what they’re talking about.  
  
“Jonghyun”, the man standing before Kibum and his partner cried out, “how could you abandon me?”  
  
“Stop it Jinki”, scowled the man who was apparently Jonghyun, “we’re over.”  
  
The man by the name of Jinki roughly grabs onto Jonghyun’s shoulders and shakes the other, “I know that even know you can only see me”, Jinki gives a glance towards Kibum, “so why are you still linking arms with someone else?”  
  
Kibum aggressively pulled Jonghyun from Jinki’s hands and glared threateningly at the other, “stop touching him.”  
  
“Jinki, please, just leave us alone”, Jonghyun sighed, holding Kibum closer to himself.  
  
Jinki’s eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the two before him, “Jonghyun, stop being so selfish and-“  
  
Before Jinki could even continue, Kibum had walked up towards Jinki and slapped him across the cheek.  
  
Taemin’s heart stopped when Kibum lifted his hand. It was his first time seeing Kibum act so violent.   
  
Looking up, Jinki glared at Kibum and silently asked the other just what he was thinking, slapping him like that.  
  
“You have no right”, Kibum pointed at Jinki, “to criticize Jonghyun. To call him selfish.”  
  
Jonghyun pulled at Kibum’s arm and tried to tell him to stop.  
  
“You’re the one that abandoned Jonghyun first, you’re the one who went off with other people and still kept Jonghyun like a dog on a leash with all your lies. You’re the one who hurt his heart and you’re asking why he even left you?” Kibum spat with anger before he took Jonghyun by the hand and lead the other away, leaving Jinki to stare dumbly at nothing.  
  
And Taemin felt that perhaps it was time for him to let Kibum go.


	5. Forget

**Title:** Forget  
 **Type:** Drabble  
 **Characters:** Key, Taemin  
 **Pairing:** Taemin/Key  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** character death  
 **Length:** ~500  
 **Prompt** : B2ST – Soom  
 **A/N:** The third of eight.  
  
Kibum twists and turns in his bed at night, he kicks his blankets unhappily, he couldn’t sleep. He opens his eyes but it’s not like it did anything, his room was too dark to see anything. He groans as his mind wanders back to all the nights he used to spend lying in bed with Taemin, their hands held together as they slept. The warmth that use to be beside him was no longer there.  
  
His breathing becomes a little ragged as his thoughts dwindle on Taemin just a little too much. Kibum screams in his head as he tries to regain control of his breaths.  
  
He hates the way Taemin left. He hates how the other didn’t even turn around to look at him when he was screaming, begging for him to not leave. He hates how he wore his heart on his sleeve. He hates how when he’s lying on his bed and he moves his hands away from his body a little, he can feel Taemin’s soft and gentle touches, he hates how he can feel the other’s breath on his neck, the soft lips that press on his chin and the fingers that caress his sides.  
  
Kibum tangles himself more with his blankets, he doesn’t want to ponder anymore over Taemin. He wants to forget. He wants to remember. He wants to, he denies not knowing what he wants because he knows as the images flash before his eyes that he only wants the one person he can’t have.  
  
And Taemin makes him go nuts.  
  
He knows he can’t hold onto his breath anymore, just like how he couldn’t hold onto Taemin.  
  
Tears flow, fists clench and Kibum cries when he realises that the more he wants to throw Taemin away, to forget all about him, the more and more he thinks about the other. He didn’t have any more space for anything, much less for Taemin to occupy. He had already occupied everything, there was no more space for him to sacrifice. It drives him crazy.  
  
Kibum chokes, he wants Taemin to stay far, far away from him. But at the same time, he wants to keep having the other hold his hand and whisper in his ear. Kibum wonders if this is the result of a retarded love. He wants to know if he’ll be able to die for this love. Kibum scrunches up his nose as he frowns, perhaps, he should just leave it be. He should just keep thinking and try to keep forgetting, he wants everything to feel less painful than it is now.  
  
He lets the night embrace him. He lets time trickle pass him by.  
  
His breath suffocates him.  
  
And all he needed then was for Taemin to come take away his breath, before he erased the younger from his thoughts.  
  
Kibum remembers as he stares straight above at his ceiling, arms stretched out towards nothing that Taemin wasn’t just no longer here, but he was dead.  
  
And he doesn’t think he can forget.


	6. Murderer

**Title:** Murderer  
 **Type:** Drabble  
 **Characters:** Key, Taemin, Onew  
 **Pairing:** Taemin/Key, Taemin/Onew  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** smut  
 **Length:** ~1,000  
 **Prompt:** Rihanna – Unfaithful  
 **A/N:** The fourth of eight.  
  
Kibum groans as Taemin flips him over so that he’s lying on his back, his hands move to grasp at the bed sheets.  
  
“Hyung, are you still up for more?” Taemin asks as he adjusts the pillow under Kibum’s head.  
  
Untangling his fingers from the bed sheets, Kibum smiles sweetly as he wraps his arms around Taemin’s lean body.  
  
Taemin leans in and brushes the hair stuck with sweat on Kibum’s forehead, he stares into the other’s eyes for a while before he closes the gap between them and sucks the breath out of Kibum’s lips.  
  
Moving his mouth so that he was now trailing kisses along Kibum’s jaw and down his neck, Taemin ran his hands across the other’s torso, his fingers fleetingly flicked Kibum’s nipples before dashing off to tease another part of the other’s body.  
  
One of Kibum’s hands move from Taemin’s back to grope at Taemin’s softened member, he squeezes and lightly strokes it, forcing it to harden again. Kibum gasps when Taemin’s teeth grazes his skin and then bites into his neck.  
  
“Last round for tonight, okay?” Kibum asks, tugging a little harder on Taemin’s member.  
  
Taemin nods as he adjusts Kibum’s thigh so that they were wrapped round his waist, he smiles like an angel grabs one of Kibum’s arms and brings the other’s hand to his mouth and kisses it like a gentleman.  
  
Kibum digs his nails into Taemin’s back as Taemin presses his member into his entrance. He moans as Taemin presses harder and pushes in more. His fingers briefly stop digging into Taemin’s back but lays sprawled across it.  
  
“I love you”, Taemin whispers into Kibum’s ear as he starts thrusting. His lips sucked on Kibum’s earlobe, his teeth occasionally coming to nibble softly, eliciting soft protests of pain.  
  
Blinking, Kibum’s nails find their way back into Taemin’s back, his breath ragged and limbs tired but he manages to reply with a lethargic tone, “I love you too.”  
  
Taemin brushes Kibum’s hair again as he stares at the one below him. His cheeks turn a shade redder when Kibum smiles up at him, eyes twinkling with tears.  
  
They both reach their high not long after, moaning each other’s names with their foreheads pressed together. Taemin pulls out of Kibum and stars kissing the inner part of Kibum’s left thigh. The older groans before he playfully kicks the other away.  
  
“I’m going to go shower”, Kibum states as he pulls himself up and staggers towards the bathroom.  
  
Taemin’s still lying in Kibum’s bed when Kibum gets out of the shower.  
  
“Yah, go clean yourself”, Kibum pushes Taemin a little.  
  
Chuckling, Taemin pulls his hyung towards him and decides it was time to cuddle. Kibum lets Taemin press up to his back and play with his hair. He likes the feel of their bodies pressed against each other. He can feel the other’s breath tingle his neck When the other’s breath stops tingling his neck, Kibum shivers and he knows that Taemin was going to leave soon.  
  
And as expected, Taemin does slither out of bed  
  
“I’ll be back tomorrow”, Taemin grins and brushes his lips on the other’s nose and then lips. He fixes the blankets covering Kibum’s naked body before he waves, “sleep well, hyung.”  
  
Taemin leaves Kibum’s house silently and ventures home.  
  
“I’m back”, Taemin mumbles as he opens the door to the house he shared with his boyfriend.  
  
Jinki pops in and hugs the other, placing a sweet kiss on each side of the other’s cheek, “welcome back.”  
  
Taemin smiles and holds the other’s hand tightly.  
  
“There’s food in the fridge to be heated up if you still want any”, Jinki states, flowing brightly at the other.  
  
Laughing a little, Taemin shakes his head and grabs Jinki’s arms tightly, “I’m a little tired, I think I’ll head to bed right after I shower”  
  
“Do you need me to wash your back or anything?” Jinki offers.  
  
Taemin remembers the scratches that were bound to be on his back from Kibum and quickly shakes his head, “you must be tired, go sleep first, I’ll join you soon.”  
  
The next morning, Taemin dresses up as soon as he wakes up, “I’m going out”, Taemin tells Jinki as he puts on his shoes.  
  
“Mm, what time are you coming back? Do you need dinner?” Jinki asks  
  
Taemin stands up and presses a kiss on Jinki’s lips, “it’s ok, I’m staying over at my friend’s house today.”  
  
Jinki smiles a little and nods, “have fun.”  
  
Smiling back, Taemin pulls Jinki in for a deeper kiss, his hands crawling up to rest on the back of Jinki’s head, his fingers tangling in the other’s hair.  
  
Breathlessly and smiling, Taemin left. He didn’t want to turn back and look at Jinki. He didn’t want to turn back and look at the other’s hurt face. He knows that Jinki knows that he’s being unfaithful, that he wasn’t really just going to simply hang out with his ‘friend’. He doesn’t want to keep hurting Jinki. He doesn’t want to be the cause of the other’s death. He doesn’t want to take the other’s love and trust and his life.  
  
But as Taemin walks out of the door, he turns his head back to catch a glimpse of Jinki.  
  
And he sees the other die a little.  
  
He might as well cut open the other’s wrists, slice open the other’s throat, point a gun at his head, stab a knife through Jinki’s heart. There are many other ways to get it over and done with.  
  
The doorbell rings and Kibum opens the door. He smiles wryly and steps aside to let the other in. He closes his door and watches as Taemin takes off his shoes. When Taemin pushes him up against the wall and presses his hot lips against his skin, he could feel the other’s warm tears stain his skin.  
  
“Taemin?” Kibum questions, curious and scared as to why the other was acting so strangely.  
  
“Shh”, Taemin hushes the other as he presses his lips onto Kibum’s lips.  
  
Kibum lets Taemin tangle their tongues together, tensing only slightly when Taemin’s cold fingers find their way under his shirt and across his skin.  
  
Their lips disconnect and Taemin speaks again, “Kibum-ah, I’m a murderer.”


	7. Cycle

**Title:** Cycle  
 **Type:** Drabble  
 **Characters:** Taemin, Jjong  
 **Pairing:** Taemin/Jjong  
 **Rating:** PG-15  
 **Warnings:** drinking  
 **Length:** ~500  
 **Prompt:** 4MEN – Baby Baby  
 **A/N:** The fifth of eight.  
  
Jonghyun wonders from when Taemin started changing. From when Taemin first learned to drive? From when Taemin first learned that when the wings are snapped, nothing can fly.  
  
Taemin throws a half empty beer bottle across the room. The bottle smashes against the wall and the beer stains the wall. Jonghyun does not blink, he does not hold his breath. He sighs as he carefully picks up the broken pieces of glass.  
  
And Jonghyun thinks, maybe it started when Taemin found the glory of getting drunk. And then he went too far one night. Drunk and driving. And Taemin snapped his own leg stupidly. And then, his wing was snapped.  
  
But Taemin could still stand. He grabbed Jonghyun by his collar and pushed him against the closest wall. The glass pieces fell from Jonghyun’s hand, slightly grazing over his skin. It stung.  
  
Taemin is talking to Jonghyun. Jonghyun hears but isn’t listening. He stares back at Taemin and wonders how Taemin became so ugly.  
  
Jonghyun’s eye widens and moves his head as Taemin’s punch just misses him. He’s upset and he pushes the younger one off of himself, “Taemin, let’s end this.” Nothing was right. Jonghyun walks off and buries himself under his blankets. He hears a couple more beer bottles break against their wall. He clenches his eyes shut tightly. He cries.  
  
The next morning, Jonghyun wakes up cleans himself and decides that he’ll pack and move out after he cooks himself some breakfast.  
  
He sort of did not expect Taemin to pull him into a hug. Jonghyun pushes himself away from the other, only to have Taemin pull him closer again, planting soft and simple kisses on his lips.  
  
Jonghyun wonders how Taemin can be so dandy and pretty in the morning.  
  
As Jonghyun lets Taemin kiss him all over, he forgets that he had broken up with the other the night before, he forgets that he wanted to leave, that he wanted to quit, that he didn’t want Taemin to bind his wings with glass cracked from a beer bottle.  
  
He’s breathless and he hates how he can only look at Taemin.  
  
“Stay with me”, Taemin murmurs, arms wrapping around the shorter one.  
  
Jonghyun’s eyes darts to look at the broken glass that littered the floor from last night before his eyes pull back to look at Taemin. He shakes his head. No, he didn’t want to stay, not when the only thing Taemin cared about was getting himself wasted.  
  
“I’ll stop”, Taemin stated, “I promise, I will stop.”  
  
Laughing sincerely, Jonghyun nods. He believes it’ll end. If Taemin is willing to change, then he could give the other another chance. Jonghyun smiles as Taemin presses their lips together. He feels as though he’s been set free and can fly.  
  
He’s happy that day. Jonghyun looks only at Taemin and Taemin looks only at Jonghyun. And the next day, and the day after that. And then Taemin picks up the beer again and the cycle repeats itself in the same pattern.


	8. Bloody

**Title:** Bloody  
 **Type:** Drabble  
 **Characters:** Onew, Key  
 **Pairing:** Onew/Key  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** gore/blood, character death  
 **Length:** ~530  
 **Prompt:** Utada Hikaru – Flavour of Life  
 **A/N:** The sixth of eight.  
  
Jinki has Kibum pinned against the kitchen bench.  
  
“Thank-you”, Jinki whispers before placing a soft kiss on Kibum’s lips.  
  
 _For what?_ Kibum wants to ask. His heart tugs in pain. But he smiles, “hyung.”  
  
“Kibum, thank-you”, Jinki says again, this time he attacked Kibum’s lips with more force.  
  
Kibum kisses back.  
  
“I love you”, Jinki confesses when they break apart to catch some air.  
  
 _No, you only like me a lot. You don’t love me._ Kibum’s smile falters a little, he’s somewhat frustrated. He states, “I love you too”, because that was what the other wanted to hear right? Because that was their dream, was it not? It’s already become a part of life.  
Jinki’s kisses are no longer tender.  
  
Kibum feels numb. He didn’t want to hear Jinki say _I love you_. He’d much rather hear Jinki say _I like you a lot_.  
  
The sweet nothings Jinki whispers into Kibum’s ear don’t fall deaf to Kibum’s ears, but he has no interest in them anymore. In this life they once called a dream. He averts his eyes when Jinki buries his head into his neck.  
  
Kibum’s hand quickly goes to grab the flower vase. And in an spontaneous moment, he hits Jinki with the vase. He feels the porcelain vase break, the shards touch his skin. The water soaks through his clothes. And he could not hear Jinki’s shriek.  
  
“Kibum?” Jinki asks, wary.  
  
Not answering, Kibum grabs a knife with a blank look on his face. He stabs it into Jinki with force. He takes the knife out and stabs again. He can’t feel.  
  
Kibum is numb.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Jinki manages to choke out, his hand moving to cup Kibum’s cheek, “Kibum-ah, what’s wrong?”  
  
The smile on Kibum’s face is no longer there, “nothing”, he answers simply, monotonously, “nothing’s wrong.” Kibum pushes Jinki off of himself and watches as the other falls onto the kitchen bench and then slide off, ending up on the tiled kitchen floor. He watches as the blood drips from the kitchen bench and onto Jinki’s leg.  
  
Jinki is struggling to move, the pain was searing and the blood felt like tears.  
  
Kibum’s hand holds onto the kitchen bench for support, he knows his fingers were sitting in a pool of Jinki’s blood and not water that broke out from the vase before.  
  
When Kibum crouches next to Jinki, Jinki reaches out to touch Kibum’s cheeks, he whispers with a smile again, “Thank-you, I love you.”  
  
And Kibum frowns.  
  
He doesn’t want to hear it. His heart is aching.  
  
Kibum drops the knife he was holding and watches as Jinki takes his last breath.  
  
“Goodbye”, Kibum whispers softly, his fingers wet with Jinki’s blood, he smears it over his arm and smiles a little sillily at the contrast of the red and his pale skin.  
  
He can still hear Jinki’s soft _thank-you_ whispering into his ear, he can still hear the _I love you_ tingling his senses. Even after Jinki’s gone, his words still trap Kibum like a spell, binding him to the moment. His words feel as warm as a diamond.  
  
Kibum places one of his blood covered fingers to his lips and licks. It’s bitter.


	9. Tangible

**Title:** Tangible  
 **Type:** Drabble  
 **Characters:** Onew, Taemin  
 **Pairing:** Taemin/Onew  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** smut  
 **Length:** ~1,500  
 **Prompt:** Kahi – Come Back, You Bad Person  
 **A/N:** The seventh of eight.  
  
Taemin wakes up with a jolt. He had dreamt about his lover abandoning him. He sniffles. An unfamiliar scent reaches his senses and messes with his mind.  
  
“What?” Taemin blindly reaches out to wake the person sleeping beside him, only, there was no one sleeping beside him. The spot beside him was cold and empty.  
  
His heart skips a beat  
  
“You alright?” Jinki sticks his head into the bedroom and frowns at Taemin, “did you have a nightmare or something?”  
  
“Jinki”, Taemin lets out a breath, relieved, “hyung!” Taemin hurriedly steps out of the bed and wraps his arms around the other, “I thought you disappeared on me.”  
  
Jinki wraps his arms around the younger one, “you know I wouldn’t”, he laughs a little as he ran his fingers through Taemin’s unruly hair, “you know I can’t live without you.”  
  
Taemin scrunches his nose, “what’s that smell in the house?”  
  
Jinki laughs shallowly, a bit awkwardly, “I, what, why, I don’t know~”  
  
Raising an eyebrow, Taemin pushes Jinki a little and scrutinises the other’s expression, “you burnt breakfast again, didn’t you?”  
  
“hahaha”, Jinki is embarrassed and Taemin knows that he had hit the nail.  
  
Taemin is still feeling a little uneasy, always thinking that Jinki would just suddenly pop and disappear from his life. His heart stops racing rapidly when he pulls Jinki into the bathroom. Taemin watches Jinki in the mirror as he brushes his teeth. His heart is tranquil when Jinki is there. Taemin pulls Jinki along everywhere, making sure that no matter what he was doing, whether he was throwing the rubbish out, studying, dancing, singing, showering or sleeping, Jinki was beside him at all times.  
  
They’re lying in bed, trying to get some shut eye. Taemin had his arms wrapped strongly around Jinki, pressing his chest intimately to Jinki’s back.  
  
“Taemin-ah”, Jinki suddenly calls as he tries to loosen up the arms around him.  
  
“I’m going to miss you like crazy, so don’t disappear from me!” Taemin tries to pull Jinki closer to his embrace.  
  
Jinki’s smile falters a little. It was really getting hard to breathe, “Taemin-ah, I can’t breathe like this”  
  
Taemin lets go. He turns Jinki’s head so that it’s facing him and kisses the other. Facing each other, Jinki couldn’t help but smile brightly.  
  
“Why have you been so clingy lately?” Jinki asks, “it’s strange, it’s not like you at all.”  
  
“I just”, Taemin looks guiltily at the older one, “this just feels like a dream to me, with you actually being here with me and all.”  
  
“You had a bad dream, didn’t you?” Jinki frowns and pouts a little.  
  
Nodding, Taemin leans in again to capture the other’s lips, “it really feels like a dream.”  
  
“Shall I help you then?” Jinki rolls Taemin so that the younger was now on top of him.  
  
Taemin caresses Jinki’s face, “this really does feel like one crazy dream”, the other’s skin was smooth and warm against his hand. Taemin presses their lips together, he pries open Jinki’s lips and slips his tongue in. His tongue prods its way around Jinki’s mouth.  
  
He loves him.  
  
Jinki’s hands slither under Taemin’s shirt to caress the other’s soft back. Taemin copies the other as he moves one of his hands that was cupping Jinki’s cheeks to slip under Jinki’s shirt and run wild over the elder’s chest.  
  
Detaching his lips from Jinki’s lips, Taemin turns his head a little to lick the other’s jaw before digging his teeth in softly, nibbling.  
  
“That tickles”, Jinki laughs as he moves his hands to push at Taemin’s chest, wanting the other to stop tickling his jaw.  
  
Smiling, Taemin only nibbles more as he quickly yanks Jinki’s pyjama bottoms off.  
  
Jinki sends Taemin a disapproving look in which the younger catches and smiles back mischievously, “hyung, you said you’ll assure me that this isn’t a dream, right?”  
  
 _He loves him like crazy._  
  
Sighing, Jinki wraps his arms around Taemin’s neck and pulls the other down for a kiss.  
  
 _I’m here. Always will be here. This isn’t a dream._  
  
They’re kissing again, softly, softly, softly. Taemin’s hands run and caress Jinki’s skin like a paper boat flowing down the stream, albeit random and jerky at times.  
  
Jinki groans and lifts his hips up to rub against Taemin.  
  
Chuckling, Taemin kisses the other’s nose before he leans forward and reaches his hand out to grab a tube of lube. Jinki frowns and tugs off Taemin’s shorts and undergarments in one go, earning another hearty smile from the younger.  
  
Jinki props himself comfortably with a pillow as he spread his legs and pulls his undergarments off, watching as Taemin lubricated his fingers.  
  
Taemin merely smiles as a warning before his fingers hastily push into Jinki’s awaiting entrance.  
  
Jinki groans and Taemin’s smile widens.  
  
They’re silent and only gives each other smiles of comfort. Silent words of _I’m here, can’t you feel me?_  
  
When Taemin finally decides that Jinki was prepared enough, the younger swiftly guides his lubricated member into Jinki’s hole.  
  
Tears prick at the corner of Jinki’s eyes, but his hands were too preoccupied with clawing at Taemin’s back to wipe the tears away. Jinki’s tears drop down his cheek and Taemin laps them away.  
  
It’s all skin and sweat when they move. Breaths that were shaky and out of synch. Moans that littered the air as fingers dug into flesh. It was music that flowed.  
  
The kisses were not deep and passionate. The kisses were fast and fleeting. The touches were neither gentle and smooth nor rough and careless. The touches simply burned and seared past the skin as sweat trailed down and dripped onto their bed sheets.  
  
“Taemin”, Jinki moaned as one of Taemin’s hand grasped around his member and started stroking, “Taemin-ah”, Jinki moaned again, his head tilted away from Taemin’s gaze and his back arched up.  
  
“What is it?” Taemin asked, licking his lips as he watched Jinki react to him.  
  
“Can’t you go faster?” Jinki asked, breathless as he lifted his hips up more, urging Taemin to thrust into him at a faster rate.  
  
Shaking his head, Taemin grinned wildly, “I like going slow and watch you yearn for me.”  
  
Shuddering at Taemin’s words, Jinki squeezes his eyes shut, giving up. He pathetically ejaculates into Taemin’s hand and his eyes shoot open, a loud moan escaping his lips. He could feel his muscles clamp tightly onto Taemin’s member which was only moving shallowly in him.  
  
“You’re such a tease”, Jinki unhappily slaps the other’s shoulder as Taemin pulls his still hard member out of Jinki. The younger quickly wipes his hand with a couple of tissues. Taemin hums happily, he places a sloppy kiss on Jinki’s lips before going back to smiling at the other again.  
  
“Jinki-hyung~” Taemin says in a singsong voice, “you’re going to help me right?” Taemin pushes his member against Jinki’s thigh and rubs.  
  
Jinki raises an eyebrow.  
  
“Please, baby?” Taemin coos, “on your knees, for me?”  
  
Jinki looks away from Taemin for a couple of seconds before he rolls over into position. He feels Taemin’s hands grope and grasp him. He feels Taemin spreading his legs and pushing his butt cheeks apart. He feels as Taemin teases his hole again with some fingers before Taemin pushes his length into him again.  
  
And Jinki finds himself moaning for Taemin again.  
  
Taemin’s hands are on his hips and gripping tightly.  
  
The rhythm is faster this time, more sporadic and Jinki finds his fingers digging into the pillow his head was buried in. His voice becomes muffled as he finds himself releasing for the second time that night as Taemin too release inside of Jinki.  
  
Taemin pulls out of Jinki with a grunt and immediately spoons the other into his embrace.  
  
“I thought you were over being so clingy”, Jinki sighs, exasperated. He was tired and really wanted to rest comfortably.  
  
“Mmm”, Taemin sniffs Jinki’s hair, “you smell like-“  
  
But before Taemin could finish his sentence, Jinki head butts the other, “I need to clean myself, stop being a prat and let me go.”  
  
“No”, Taemin states firmly and holds onto Jinki tighter, “you can’t make me.”  
  
Jinki wants to facepalm, but doesn’t, instead he threatens the younger and clearly, more childish one, “I’m going to bite your balls off next time if you don’t let me go in three seconds”, Jinki takes in a breath and starts counting, “one, two, two and a half-“  
  
And Taemin loosens his grip around Jinki, “you’re horrendous today.”  
  
Wiggling out of Taemin’s looser embrace, Jinki shrugs, he grabs some tissues and gingerly cleans himself. When he was done, he lies next to Taemin, he smiles when the other grabs his hand and holds it. they lie on their side and stare at each other.  
  
“I’ll still be here when you wake up”, Jinki reassures, “so sleep.”  
  
Taemin nods. But keeps his eyes open and keeps staring at Jinki.  
  
“Taemin?” Jinki asks, wondering why the other was not showing any intention of sleeping.  
  
A wide smile spread across Taemin’s face, he squeezes Jinki’s hand tightly and asks sweetly, “hyung, are you up for another round?”


	10. Dream

**Title:** Dream  
 **Type:** Drabble  
 **Characters:** Taemin, Dongwoon  
 **Pairing:** Taemin/Dongwoon  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** AU  
 **Length:** ~1,600  
 **Prompt:** CN Blue - Intuition  
 **A/N:** The last of eight.  
  
  
They first met at a convenience store.  
  
Dongwoon quirked an eyebrow and stared hard at the packets of curry, “just where in the world is it?” He grumbled unhappily as he tried to seek out that particular brand of curry he could not live without.  
  
“Do you need some help?”  
  
Furrowing his eyebrows, Dongwoon continued staring hard at the row of instant curry packets. He was staring to become worried and quite desperate.  
  
“Um, do you need some help?”  
  
Feeling a tap on his shoulder, Dongwoon turned around to find himself face to face with quite a young looking face belong to a boy who was surprisingly, not that much shorter than himself.  
  
“Do you need some help?”  
  
Dongwoon blinked blankly and pointed to himself, “are you talking to me?”  
  
The boy smiled sincerely, “yeah, are you looking for something in particular?”  
  
And Dongwoon finally realises that the boy before him must be a part-time worker. He looks at the name tag resting on the left of the employee’s chest. _Taemin_.  
  
Dongwoon nods sadly.  
  
And Taemin beams brightly.  
  
When Dongwoon leaves the convenience store that day, he has a smile on his face, knowing that he was able to order a whole box of his most favourite curry.  
  
The next time they met, they had coincidentally bumped into each other at a fruit juice bar on the same day as they first met.  
  
“Oh!” Taemin smiles, pointing at Dongwoon who was smiling back and pointing.  
  
“Ummm!” Dongwoon is still smiling as he tries to recall that name he had read a couple of hours ago,”Tae-taemin?”  
  
Taemin beams and nods, “and you are?”  
  
“Dongwoon”, Dongwoon smiles a little shyly.  
  
“Nice to meet you”, Taemin sticks out a hand for a shake.  
  
Dongwoon doesn’t notice that Taemin holds onto his hand for a little longer than necessary.  
  
“What are you ordering?” Taemin asks Dongwoon who was still squinting at the list of possible smoothies.  
  
“I don’t know, I kind of want to try something new?” Dongwoon shrugged.  
  
“Hm~” Taemin nodded.  
  
“You ordered apple blend?” Dongwoon questioned, looking at Taemin curiously.  
  
Smiling, Taemin quirked up an eyebrow, “how did you know?”  
  
Dongwoon shrugged, “intuition.”  
  
The two part their way that afternoon, each holding onto a cup of each other’s favourite fruit smoothie.  
  
The third time they met, was another couple of hours after their second meeting.  
  
“Oh!” They both look surprised for a second before they smile, automatically going for a high five.  
  
“We meet again”, Taemin chuckles.  
  
“Are you learning English here too?” Dongwoon asks as he takes a seat in the ‘cram’ school specialising in…well, teaching English.  
  
“Yeah, I guess I am”, Taemin sits next to Dongwoon.  
  
A couple of minutes later of getting to know each other, they exchange phone numbers.  
  
About half an hour after, in the middle of class, they ruffle each other’s hair.  
  
A couple of minutes of silence, Taemin jabs at Dongwoon’s ribs and the other shrieks quietly, arms immediately folding in and hands resting on his own waist.  
  
The soft shriek did not go unnoticed by the teacher and Dongwoon earns a hit on the forehead with a chalk piece.  
  
Taemin chuckles silently, “didn’t know you were that ticklish.”  
  
And Dongwoon scowls.  
  
A month later, Taemin invites Dongwoon home. The house is small, clean and comfortable. Dongwoon wears a huge smile and enters politely.  
  
Dongwoon spots a piano and smiles up to Taemin like a little kid who has just spotted a candy store.  
  
Taemin smiles back and gestures for Dongwoon to feel free to play the piano.  
  
Fingers elegantly dance across the piano keys. Dongwoon’s eyes are closed as he concentrates on the piece he was playing by memory. The notes of the piece was already well embedded into his memory.  
  
“Taemin, let’s learn and play a duet together!” Dongwoon suggests, pleadingly looking at the younger.  
  
Another month later, both Taemin and Dongwoon sit side by side at Taemin’s piano. Four hands race across the piano keys, pressing with different weights for each finger to produce a melody reflected from the heart.  
  
When the song came to an end, Dongwoon smiled with accomplishment, he ran his fingers lightly across the keys before he looked towards Taemin.  
  
Before Dongwoon could even give a bigger smile to Taemin, the younger had already snuck his hand to press against Dongwoon’s neck, pushing their heads together and bringing their lips to touch.  
  
A deep blush quickly spread across Dongwoon’s cheeks like wild fire and Taemin smiles cheerfully.  
  
They share their second kiss just seconds after.  
  
Half a month later, Dongwoon meets Taemin’s parents. He learns that they’re leaving their son in their house and planning on living overseas.  
  
Dongwoon does not voice his opinion on that matter.  
  
A month after, Taemin’s parents leave to live overseas and Dongwoon brings over his violin to Taemin’s place.  
  
“You play violin”, Taemin stated more than asked as he watched Dongwoon tune his violin.  
  
“Yup”, Dongwoon beamed at the younger, “I was thinking, you could play the piano and I could play the violin this time round.”  
  
“Sounds good”, Taemin smiles and sits at the piano, waiting, “which piece?”  
  
“The usual”, Dongwoon replies, sending Taemin a cute smile, telling the other to start.  
  
Two weeks later, Dongwoon spends his first night at Taemin’s place. They snack on biscuits and play starcraft.  
  
“You suck at this game”, Dongwoon laughs as he tells Taemin.  
  
Taemin rolls his eyes, jabs Dongwoon in the hips before he pulls the other closer for a searing kiss. Dongwoon closes his eyes and allows himself to be kissed.  
  
When the kiss broke, Taemin leaned in a little to peck Dongwoon’s lips again before whispering into the other’s ear, “I don’t suck as much as your curry.”  
  
And Dongwoon looks shocked at Taemin’s words, “you! You! How could you even say that! Much less, even have that thought!” Dongwoon exclaims despairingly, “my curry is the combination of the most aromatic spices and that one piece of chocolate to top up the flavour and just, Taemin-ah, how could you even want to diss my curry!?”  
  
Taemin rolls his eyes, he doesn’t even want to remind Dongwoon that the curry they frequently eat came out of an instant curry packet.  
  
“The sweet taste of the curry, the creaminess, the tingling on the tongue when the spiciness bounces in your mouth and gosh, the beautiful, beautiful colour which complements the texture so well, curry, my beautiful curry, how I love you so, curry~”  
  
“Dongwoon-ah”, Taemin suddenly cuts the other’s declaration of love for curry. He pulls Dongwoon in again for another kiss.  
  
They filled the night with kisses and tongue with starcraft pushed to the back of their minds.  
  
A couple of months down the road, Taemin hands Dongwoon the spare key to the house which now belonged to Taemin.  
  
“Hm?” Dongwoon looks strangely at the key, “why are you giving me this?”  
  
Taemin laughs loudly. Dongwoon stares blankly.  
  
“Stupid”, Taemin teases as he hugs the taller boy, “I’m asking you to move in with me.”  
  
“Wha-what!?” Dongwoon is flabbergasted, his cheeks turn red and his arms are flailing, “for real?”  
  
Taemin wonders if the person he was hugging was really a couple of years older than him.  
  
On the Friday of the week in which Dongwoon moved into Taemin’s place, the two of them sat comfortably together on the couch, sharing a thin blanket together, sipping from a cup of apple smoothie whilst watching a random English movie.  
  
An hour later, Dongwoon finds that he’s lost his boxer, he’s got his arms and legs wrapped around Taemin and the younger is breathing into his ear. Their skin stuck and rubbed against each other and the only thing Dongwoon could think about was how he had known that Taemin was going to push him into the couch and run his hands all over before it even happened.  
  
The Friday night movie became a routine.  
  
Six months later, Taemin’s head is resting on Dongwoon’s lap. He reaches up with a hand to caress the older one’s cheeks.  
  
“What’s wrong?” Dongwoon asks intuitively.  
  
“Hm~” Taemin keeps staring at Dongwoon, “I just, don’t want there to be any sad goodbyes”  
  
“What?” Dongwoon is confused.  
  
They stare at each other for a little longer before Dongwoon’s mouth opens again, his voice cracked and stuttered as he spoke, “you’re leaving me”.  
  
Taemin gently wiped away the other’s tears, “I learnt English so that I can teach our language to people who speak English as their first language.”  
  
“Okay”, Dongwoon bites his lips but doesn’t say anything more. Because he understood.  
  
“Don’t be sad”, Taemin reaches to hold one of Dongwoon’s hands tightly in his own, “I’ll come back so wait for me.”  
  
Dongwoon waits and waits and waits, but Taemin doesn’t come back.  
  
  
  
As gasp escapes from Dongwoon’s mouth. Dongwoon opens his eyes, he shakes his head a little before running his fingers through his hair, “well that was a jam-packed dream”, he wipes away the tears that had dripped down his cheeks.  
  
He trots his way to the bathroom and cleans himself up, Dongwoon tries to recall the long, long dream he had, but he couldn’t put any pieces together, he just couldn’t remember it at all. When he reaches into his pantry to grab an instant curry packet, he realises that he ran out and he groans.  
  
Stretching his limbs, he walks out of his apartment door, he needed to do some curry hunting.  
  
Restlessly, Dongwoon enters the closest convenient store and immediately scouts out the row of instant curry.  
  
He pouts when he realises that what he was looking for wasn’t there.  
  
Someone taps Dongwoon on the shoulder and Dongwoon turns around, nearly crying at his favourite curry deprivation.  
  
“Do you need some help?”  
  
Dongwoon points to himself, “are you talking to me?” He lets his eyes wander over the boy who had tapped him on the shoulder. He looked strangely familiar. Dongwoon’s eyes linger on the other’s name tag – _Taemin_ and he feels an overwhelming surge of sadness.


End file.
